1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material including a laminate made of a polymer film bonded to a nonwoven.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a composite material is known. The film is applied in the liquid state to the nonwoven after it is manufactured, producing a continuous mutual bonding between the nonwoven and the polymeric material forming the film. The composite material obtained is in general relatively thick, water- and water vapor-impermeable, and relatively inflexible. It is predominantly used as artificial leather in manufacturing suitcases.
The object of the present invention is to develop a composite material of the aforementioned type that is relatively more flexible, more water vapor permeable, has a reduced elongation and a relatively increased strength.
This object is achieved according to the present invention by a composite material including a laminate (1) of a film (5) made of polymeric material bonded to a nonwoven (7), where the nonwoven and the film are bonded together at discrete points (3) and the laminate is stretched in at least one direction after it has been formed.